


distance makes the heart grow fonder, said by someone stronger than me

by xoPrincessKayxo



Series: Pride Month 2017 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Drabble, First Dates, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pride month 2017, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/xoPrincessKayxo
Summary: Written for Prompt 3- First DateIt's a little hard to go on dates when you're hundreds of miles apart. Luckily, Skype was invented





	distance makes the heart grow fonder, said by someone stronger than me

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from DKLA by Troye Sivan  
> Prompt taken from  
> https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161299644972/queermiraculous-its-pride-month-the-wonderful
> 
> Happy Pride everyone!

Dan didn't know why he was so nervous. They'd been skyping nearly every day for months now. But this was different. After another conversation lamenting the miles between them, Phil had suggested a Skype date to make them feel closer. So, technically this was a date. Their first date. He barely had time to overthink everything about that when the call came in.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

They fell into an awkward silence, which hadn’t happened since literally the first time they’d done this. Then, realizing how ridiculous they were being, erupted in a fit of laughter.

“What are we doing?” Dan asked, once they’d calmed down a little bit.

“I think we’ve established that we have no idea what we’re doing,” Phil replied shrugging, and usually the very thought of that would be terrifying. But knowing that they were both kind of stumbling their way through this… thing between them, was more of a comfort than anything else.

“True. Is that okay?” Dan asked, unable to stop himself from being a little unsure.

“More than. Wanna eat cereal and watch a movie?”

“Isn’t that what we usually do?”

“Well, yeah. That’s the best part about it. We’re still us. We’re just us on a date.”

“A date. Our first date,” Dan said, bursting into laughter.

“You okay?” Phil asked, watching him with an amused, fond smile.

“Yeah, sorry, I just… Still can’t believe this is real sometimes,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Wanna know a secret?” Phil asked mischievously.

“What?”

“Me either.”

“Shut up,” Dan muttered, trying (and failing) hide his blush.

“Never. So, movie?”

They made it half way through the movie before getting distracted by what at the time, seemed like a very pressing discussion about Pokémon. They spent the rest of the movie half watching, but mostly talking and teasing one another. It wasn’t quite as if nothing had changed, but at the core of it they were still the same people they’d always been. Now they were just adding layers to an already electric connection.

“You should get some sleep,” Phil suggested a few hours later when he noticed Dan starting to drift off.

“’M not tired,” Dan mumbled, before a huge yawn gave him away.

“Sure you’re not. I’ll text you in the morning okay?” Phil offered gently.

“Wait, I don’t… Can you stay with me?”

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere, you know.”

“I know, I know. I don’t wanna have that conversation now though. I just want to feel like you’re here, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Tell me again about all the stuff we would do if I was there?” Dan asked, laying his laptop next to him. One of the biggest comforts they’d found recently was the thought of “one day”- that there would come a time where they wouldn’t be so far apart, and they could do things like go to the movies or just see each other’s laughs in person. Pretty much every Skype call ended in some form of this discussion, but as Dan drifted to sleep to the sound of Phil’s voice describing all of the adventures they’d have one day, he found he didn’t mind in the slightest. That day couldn’t come soon enough.

 


End file.
